Romeo? Nagi, Juliet? me, WHUT?
by fridgethatbubblegum
Summary: Romeo and Juliet? NO WAY! Not me, with Nagihiko? But if I don't... He will kiss another girl... A RimaxNagihiko fanfic! Please Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Romeo

**Bubble: hey everybody! This is my first fanfic, and I am all pumped to write it! *slurps on lollypop***

**Rima: She's doing ok...**

**Nagi: I think she's doing fine!**

**Bubble: AWW thanks you guys! *hugs***

**Ok, all of the Shugo Chara people have aged a few years...xD actually they are about 13-14. Story line is similar but I made up the events and so I hope you enjoy this quick fanfic that I will thoroughly enjoy writing! Ok Nagi!**

**Nagi: Cool, Fridgethatbubblegum does NOT own Shugo Chara or any of the characters or Romeo and Juliet. Please don't sue her because she is just trying to make people happy!**

**Rima: That sounds soppy, Nagi**

**Nagi: no it doesn't!**

**Bubble: ...Please R&R! Love you all :3**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Romeo...**

"you should be it!"

"be what?"

"be Juliet in the play!"

"what? NO WAY! I don't want to be Juliet!"

"_I _will then,"

"Shut up"

"that's mean!"

"yeah!"

"oh gosh..."

Rima sighed as she got her bag out of her locker, the class was doing a play about "Romeo & Juliet" at the school festival in August, it was still April, but people were already desperate to start practicing. In her class was; Nagihiko, Amu, Tadase, Kukai, Kairi, Yaya and Utau (yes, they are all the same age now.)

Rima's P.O.V:

I don't really care when we start, we don't even know who's doing what role yet. That's what we are probably going to go to choose tomorrow, but Amu looked like she was about to explode without deciding today. But Tadase called it off, and well, of course she just HAD to listen. _oh well, _I thought to myself _at least I get another afternoon reading my gag mangas _I stepped out of mum's car and into my house. I sat on the couch, my long cinnamon hair falling around me as Kusukusu jumped out onto my lap, giggling at the T.V. I heard my mum shouting at the phone in the kitchen, not even realizing dad had already hung up a long time ago. I slept with one thought; _who will be Romeo...?_

I woke up groggily and stumbled to the mirror to see my afro hair. Rearranged in my sleep like knots of earphones in my pocket. Fixing it quickly and grumbling, I put my uniform on and went to school. "CLASS VOTING!" Amu screamed into my ear. I jumped back into Kukai, startled with her sudden breakthrough. "Amu..." I said rubbing my head. Kukai just laughed, supporting me by the shoulders until I regained my composure and made sure nobody was watching me fall. Mumbling a thanks and going up to my seat. "who wants to be Romeo!" Amu screeched, hardly able to control herself, glancing hopefully at Tadase. I sighed, _why was she so hyper? It's not like her at all... _Then it struck me. Amu blushed madly and stepped away from the blackboard, Ran came into view, shrieking with laughter. _Character Change! _ Kusukusu laughed and I smiled. "S-sorry... so, who wants to do it?" Amu said, regaining her attitude.

The room exploded into screams of fangirls pointing at Tadase, Kukai and Nagihiko. "I-I don't think I'm fit for that job..." Tadase said blushing, Kukai just laughed, "if Romeo plays soccer, I'm in!" I looked around, that leaves... *thump* N... *thump* N... *thump* ...Nagihiko... Yes. I'll admit it. I... I...NO. I DON'T. I don't like him... Not in that way. "I'll be happy to do it" The sweet flowing voice came from behind me, I knew who it was , but I turned around anyway. Chocolate eyes met mine. Nagihiko, the only one who I can actually admit is better than me at acting, I don't like to say it, but it's true. The fangirls screamed, "Nagihiko-samaaaaa!" they squeaked. I sighed, covering my ears.

Nagihiko turned, and made the most sincere and professional face ever. "Who would care to join me in our quest of love?" He said softly, lifting a hand for the girls to take. I rolled my eyes as the girls fainted. "Rima-sama should!" A slave of mine shouted, and the boys shouted in agreement. "No! Amu-san should!" "No! Rima-sama should!" I sighed as Nagihiko looked from Amu then to me.

"No. _I_ will be Juliet." A confident voice sounded in the room. Everybody whirled around, my eyes widened. _No. Way._


	2. Chapter 2: Juliet

**Bubble: HELLOOOOO!**

**Nagi: ...You ok?**

**Bubble: YESSSS XD I JUST GOT A REVIEWWWW! I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANK YOU! **

**Rima: Thank you everybody, we really appreciate it! Don't worry about Bubble... she's hyper...**

**Bubble: And so... WHO WILL BE JULIET?! cliff-hangers are the BEST.**

**Rima: ok, Fridgethatbubblegum does NOT own Shugo Chara or its characters... or Romeo and Juliet. Thanks!**

**Nagihiko: Please R&R!**

**Bubble: Love you all!**

* * *

_*flashback*_

"No. I will be Juliet." A confident voice sounded in the room. Everybody whirled around, my eyes widened. _No. Way._

_*end flashback*_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Juliet...**

Rima's P.O.V:

My eyes finally adjusted to the thin and pretty girl standing in front of me. _Violet sparkling eyes... Light blonde pigtails... _It was Utau. I almost choked, but I controlled myself. "...yeah! Utau-chan should be Juliet! She is PERFECT for it!" All of the boys shouted, grinning. My heart dropped like a stone. Sure, I didn't really _want _to do the part, but there was a part of me that screamed _"there's a kissing scene... There's a KISSING scene!" _No, I didn't want him to kiss another girl! "Then it's decided" Utau smirked and took Nagihiko's hand. "I will be honoured, Romeo." As Nagihiko kissed her hand, still in character. Kusukusu made a face, I just stared.

Nagihiko's P.O.V:

Utau stood up. What? Ok... I tried to remain in character as I leaned to kiss her hand, just missing Kusukusu's strained face. I kind of wished that maybe... No, I didn't wish that. I didn't wish Rima might have been able to be Juliet instead. I mean, I could act in character with _any _person, I am SO much better at acting than Rima too, but then... why... do I feel so insecure? I instantly felt like wiping my mouth once I'd kissed Utau's hand. That wasn't like me at all...

Rima's P.O.V:

I half-walked half-stumbled out of the room after class. The characters for the play had been decided, all of the main characters of the actual story had been chosen, and I barely had a part at all. I got Rosaline and **(according to my research xD) **apparently does not even go on stage, but was considered very beautiful and stuff. Truthfully I was VERY disappointed but when people suggested it I merely nodded my head. I walked down the stairs and to the front gate, then saw the last person I wanted to see. Nagihiko.

"Hey" Nagihiko smiled, I melted. No, I didn't melt... Truthfully I DID melt... no. I snapped out of it and mumbled some sort of greeting with a hint of congrats for being able to act as Romeo. "Thanks, you probably wouldn't have been too bad if you were a character that actually _talked._" Nagihiko teased slightly. Usually, I would have shrugged it off, or just glared at him, maybe even ignored the comment all together. But some sort of unseen knife seemed to pierce through my heart. _What is this feeling? _I thought hurriedly, placing my hand on my heart that just seemed to have jumped out of place. Was I really jealous of Utau? With _him? _"Rima?" Nagihiko asked, suddenly aware of how tense I was. _Not the right time, _I thought and turned around to keep walking, "Bye." I must have sounded a bit harsh, but whatever... That is none of my business.

"You don't have to memorize any lines, so we can watch all the shows we want to!" Kusukusu said, trying to cheer me up. "I don't really feel like it..." I mumbled seeing today's funny shows, the titles read: _channel 4_ "Happy Dance" _Channel 50_ "swimming in lava" _Channel 35 _"The Clowns' Tears."

I sighed and pressed the "OFF" button with my toe on the remote control, _I feel like swimming in lava now..._ I took out an ice block from the freezer because I was unusually sweating, it didn't cool me down though, it just made me have a headache... _Am I catching a cold? UGH! _I thought to myself, clutching my sore throat and deciding to take a nap on the sofa. _"The Clowns' Tears" _sounded more like a Drama than a comedy show... Does it mean people are acting, even when they don't want to? I closed my eyes and sighed. "Nagihiko... do you want to act with Utau...?" I turned around, as sleep took over at last.

The morning rays of light were blasting through the curtains, they were blurring in front of my eyes, stinging them.. I sat up and the world somersaulted. _Whut. _I thought desperately as a headache fuzzed my brain even more. Did someone put me in a washing machine while I was asleep? My hair sure looks like it. I got up as slowly as I could, knowing it would be best to go to school anyway. I overheard something like Kairi having a girl part, so I wanted to check it out as well. I took some headache painkillers just in case and headed off.

Once I was at school, Amu ran up to me "Wanna go shopping for our costumes on the weekend?" Hey, I don't even _need_ a costume. Then I remembered Amu's lack of fashion sense, and that Miki was at a date with Kiseki, sweet, eh? "sure" I replied, unblinking. Kukai was running down the hallway chasing someone, "Wait Kairi!" He shouted and laughed his head off as Kairi stumbled in his dress. _So, there are TWO cross dressers now? _I thought, giggling a little. Then, the fascinating unthinkable happened. Kukai tripped and shoulder barged me. I was able to dodge most of it, but I was too slow for the rest. The scenery around me turned to mush and I fell backwards, stumbling because of my cold. I faintly heard Amu's surprised gasp as I braced myself for the impact of the ground. It never came.


	3. Chapter 3: Mesmerizing Shopping Day

**Bubble: Do you like it so far? I really hope so! Making this chapter looong now! (not really, 1,000 words) I've always had a thing for writing massive stories. XD AAAND 'cause I'm sick I have the whole day so I am uploading 2 chapters! I'm going away for the weekend too so... And there's no internet. T.T There is NO WAY I am surviving... Anyway! What of the previous chapters Rima?**

**Rima: I sounded really weak...**

**Nagi: No you didn't... I just ALWAYS have to rescue you!**

**Rima: *glares* what does that supposed to mean...?**

**Bubble: uh...ANYWAY! I don't own Shugo Chara or Romeo and Juliet! :D**

**Nagi & Rima: Please R&R! Thank you always!**

**Bubble: Care for some taiyaki? **

**Both: YESS!**

* * *

_*flashback*_

_The scenery around me turned to mush and I fell backwards, stumbling because of my cold. I faintly heard Amu's surprised gasp as I braced myself for the impact of the ground. It never came._

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mesmerizing Shopping day...**

Rima's P.O.V:

"Are you ok?" A velvety but sweet voice filled my ears, I and opened my eyes, meeting those beautiful caramel orbs once again. Wait. I did NOT just say beautiful. No. "I...think so..." I said as strands of his blueberry hair tickled my face. Nagihiko had caught me, and was now carrying me half-bridal style, his arm around my waist but my legs still touching the ground. "Are you sick?" He asked, placing a hand on my forehead. I tried to brush him off, but it didn't really work because my hands felt like stones, I kind of ended up clutching his wrist in my tiny hands instead for support. He didn't seem to mind. "did you check your temperature?" Nagihiko asked again, eyeing my flushed face and seeing I was sweating more than usual. From the cold, I mean. NOT because he is carrying me and our faces are inches apart. "Yeah, It was 72 degrees..." I muttered sarcastically. Nagihiko smiled. "Are you going to go shopping tomorrow too?" Tomorrow was Saturday. "Yeah," I replied standing up and straightening myself, mumbling a thanks, earning a cheeky grin. "What does Romeo wear?" Amu asked us. Before either of us could answer, a high-pitched voice tore through our friendly encounter.

"Hey Nagi! Hey Amu!" I thought only Yaya had a high-pitched voice. Well, apparently not. Utau literally pounced onto Nagihiko from behind. He didn't fall forward, I guess he was pretty strong... "I'm going on Saturday too! Let's all meet up at the park tomorrow morning!" Utau said and then glanced at me through slitted eyes. _She hates me. _Was all I could think about. Well it wasn't MY fault. Nagihiko doesn't like me that way, why bother with me? "I guess I'll see you later" I said in a bored tone, and left. The unfortunately familiar aching of my heart returning as I walked away.

Saturday came earlier than expected. I was dressed in a light orange jumper with so-called plaits weaved into the material (a bit like what Hikaru was wearing most of the time but a different colour. Sorry if you don't know him) with a black skirt and long yellow socks. I looked funny, sure. But I liked the outfit and that's all that mattered, right? Pulling on my yellow beanie-looking thing I walked out the door to the park. Nobody was there yet so I decided to sit on the swing, just staring blankly at the sky.

20 minutes passed by... Nobody came.

I was quite confused at this point. I had Amu's number but not the rest. I texted her.

"_Hey, what's taking you so long?_"

I sat and waited for a reply as Kusukusu chased a butterfly around the fountain. My phone squeaked. I looked at it and it said;

From Amu: "_What are you talking about? Utau_"

And that was it. Utau did what? I was getting suspicious.

Amu's P.O.V:

Rima just texted me. Where was she? And what did she mean by that? At the last minute Utau texted us that she was changing the destination of our meeting place. I am positive she also said she caught up with Rima as well, she isn't _that _mean. Is she? I tried to reply but Utau snatched up my phone and I pressed 'send' by accident. "It's ok, I bet she's just running late or something." Was all Utau said and then went back to flirting with Nagihiko. Hmm...

Rima's P.O.V:

Where were they? I was kinda getting sad, maybe they left earlier or changed the meeting place- WAIT... That's it! UTAU! I was mad. I'm not doing any harm... An angry tear slid down my face and I sighed, frustrated. I was still sick anyway, so instead of hanging around here, I may as well just go home. It's been an hour. I'd rather not try to catch up with them now. They are probably at the shops, but that would take forever to find them. I gave up and started to walk home. I can't shout loudly or run fast...and with that, I completely forgot who could. "RIMA!" Someone shouted, I swear that gust of wind could have blown my hair right off. Fast footsteps caught up with mine and I was face to face once again, with my very own Romeo.

Nagihiko's P.O.V:

I was panting hard as I bent down to try to catch my breath. As soon as Utau had texted us, I had the feeling she would do this, try to leave Rima out of it. Just because she was Juliet in the play doesn't mean she has the right to push my friends away. I wasn't mad, but I understood when Utau had smirked as we walked into the plaza. (think of a random massive shopping mall...) I had made the excuse to go to the bathroom so that I didn't have to see all those girly things that _I _was forced to wear before. I felt sorry for Rima, so I decided to find her. I was right, she's been waiting here the whole hour.

"You've...been...waiting...here... for the whole hour... right?" I said between ragged breaths. She stared at me in shock, like she didn't realise I would come for her. Kusukusu giggled a little and floated to Rhythm and Temari to say hello. Rima's stubbornness came back and she instantly flicked her fluffy hair. "Not really... I came here late so..." She stopped, unable to compute why I had moved, but I had. I placed a hand on her cheek, it was like ice compared to mine. "You couldn't be this cold if you had come any later than you did." I said softly, looking up at her teary eyes as Rima forced herself not to cry. She shifted, and tried to swat my hand away. _Typical _I chuckled and picked her up, PROPER bridal style this time, and held her close so she could warm up. I knew it, she was freezing. "Come on, we'll go shopping. I need my costume and I know Amu needs hers as well." I said and observed her like a creature in a museum as she blushed lightly from sudden contact then smiled at my comment that I too, had understood the lacking senses Amu did not seem to possess. "Okay" She whispered and leaned on my shoulder. Closing her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4: No, That's a Witch

**Bubble: HELLO! So sorry I didn't update yesterday... (T.T) I am going away for 4 days for Easter and there's no internet... so I won't be doing anything for those days, but I'll still be writing and updating as SOON as I get home so thank you so much for reviewing and reading this everybody! I'll just say... HAPPY EASTER! **

**Rima: She's against going away but she's going anyway.**

**Nagi: It's ok Bubble, everybody please forgive her!**

**Rima: Yea, so Happy Easter and maybe Bubble will write something for RIMAHIKO Easter too... **

**Bubble: Hehe, I'll try... **

**Nagi: Fridgethatbubblegum does NOT own Shugo Chara or Romeo & Juliet!**

**Rima: Please R&R! Thanks! xx**

* * *

_*flashback*_

_"Okay" She whispered and leaned on my shoulder. Closing her eyes._

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

**Chapter 4: No, That's a Witch.**

Rima's P.O.V:

I opened my eyes into blurry consciousness and stirred silently, I was in a slightly slanted sitting position, my head rested somewhere soft, in complete warmness. I knew it wasn't my bed, but I longed to stay there nonetheless. "...Rima?" Somebody whispered, their voice close yet far. I blinked, focusing groggily and managed to sit up, still supported by the warm object that was my only paradise right now. I gasped to see the obstacle moving, brown eyes, blueberry purple hair...I snapped into reality, "N-N-N-Nagihiko!?" I squeaked and jumped up, backing away from him really fast until I hit the wall behind me. He laughed "I was having fun watching you sleep," He teased. The crimson redness of my cheeks ebbed away and I glared. "Don't worry" Nagihiko laughed at my face. "Utau did all the shopping and I made an excuse to go home early." For the first time I took in my surroundings, _I've never been here before..._ Then it hit me. _A bed... A table... Random items...A room? _A BOY's room. "It's my bedroom." Nagihiko said with an amused expression. I almost jumped out the window.

After getting him to take me home, I sat on my bed, my wet hair from the shower pooled out around me as Kusukusu and I read my favourite gag manga. "Why does Utau hate me so much..." I muttered. The next day I opened the classroom door, a chalkboard duster fell square on my head. Everyone started to laugh, I felt numb. When I went to the school cafe (tuckshop, canteen, cafeteria... whatever xD) to get a pie, I tripped on a banana peel that randomly fell right at my feet when I started walking. It would have been an AMAZING joke for any sort of situation, but while everybody including Kusukusu laughed their heads off, I could not bring myself to even smile. My knee was bloody, and I decide to limp to the shelter of my classroom. Just as I walked into the room, a splatter of orange and green spray paint covered my body. I held back a scream as it went into my eyes, and jumped back, avoiding any more of the stinging, foul smelling stuff. "Oh! I'm sorry!" Someone said, "We were painting this, we didn't realise you would come in." Another said.

Through the agonizing pain my eyes were going through, I could make out the faint outline of two girls, blonde and red, _Utau and Saaya. _I clutched at my eyes, wincing and saw them holding spray cans and referring to a cardboard square placed directly in front of the door, they _planned_ it. _All _of it. I saw a figure out of the corner of my eye, _Nagihiko. _He was looking at me with the most astounded expression ever. "Rima?" He asked and touched my paint-covered shoulder. I looked at him with watery eyes, not because I was crying, because it stung so much. I felt paint dry on my eyelashes too, All on the front of my uniform and even in my hair. "Come on, I'll take you home" Nagihiko said softly, glancing at the girls with the spray cans, they were still holding them up in front of me, their eyes challenging. "It's ok, I can walk myself." I said, and shrug him off, walking home and going in a long, warm shower. _If I be with Nagihiko, only bad things will happen. _I thought to myself sadly. _He doesn't like me like that, I'll just mask my feelings then maybe the girls would stop being so mean, and Nagihiko won't have to make that face. _I decided firmly, closing my eyes.

I walked to school next morning. "Rima!" I heard a familiar voice. "Were you ok after that?" Nagihiko walked up to me, watching me in his friendly gaze. I couldn't believe I had to say it, but I knew I needed to. I just stared back, emotionlessly. "Thanks, I'm fine. Don't worry about me anymore." I said blankly, and walked off, leaving him confused. I felt SO bad, but I knew I couldn't do anything about it. "Rima? What's wrong? You've zoned out." Amu asked me and I looked around. "Oh, It's nothing." The last thing I wanted to do was make her worry. "You look like you just killed someone." She asked me, _I guess I was overreacting a little. _"Yeah, an ant." I said sarcastically. She giggled, "Well, you always help me out, so if there's anything tell me." Amu replied. "Thanks" I said and looked at her concerned eyes. "Actually..." I turned, and told her everything. Well, not _everything_... Just some key points, the bullying, and my thoughts on avoiding him. Not anything to do with the relationship between us, not how each of us feels, and NOT that I went to his house. Just... briefly.

Amu thought for a moment, then smiled. "Why don't _you _be Juliet instead?" Amu asked me, as dense as she may seem, she saw right through me. I didn't show it though. "It would just make matters worse." I said, shaking my head. "But you could maybe show the girls who's boss!" Amu said, sounding like she just randomly character changed, but she didn't. _Well done Amu,_ I thought and smiled.

Nagihiko's P.O.V:

I just had a shower, my hair sparkling like amethysts, I can't stop thinking about Rima, why did she say that? It didn't look like she was happy about it, but I couldn't really tell. Was she saying that for a reason, or did she really mean it? My phone rang, I looked at it blankly. "Hello?" I asked "Hey Nagi! I was wondering if you'd like to go shopping tomorrow afternoon!" A voice said, "Well, sure" I replied uneasily. "Cool!I'll see you then!" And they hung up. I sighed and closed my eyes, Rima's expression coming in flashes behind my eyes. I dressed in my scarf coved in checkers, and my other quite useful fashion items. "Sorry, did you wait?" I asked her, she shook her head. "No, you're right on time." The girl looked up.

* * *

**Bubble: oooooh who is it? Who is it! CLIFFHANGERRRR! Please guess, you'll get a cyber hug from me if you get it right! **


	5. Chapter 5: Two Juliets!

**Bubble: I'm BAAAACK! I'm SO SORRY for keeping you waiting for SUCH a LONG time!**

**Rima: Your really tired, aren't you...**

**Nagi: Are you ok?**

**Bubble: *Sniffle* no internet SUCKS! **

**Rima: -_-**

**Bubble: I don't own Shugo Chara or Romeo and Juliet!**

**Nagi: Please R&R! Thanks! **

**Rima: Love you all if you stayed and beared with us when Bubble stopped writing...**

* * *

_*flashback*_

"Sorry, did you wait?" I asked her, she shook her head. "No, you're right on time." The girl looked up.

_*End of flashback*_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Two Juliets?!**

Nagihiko's P.O.V:

"Y-yaya?" I asked weirdly. **(cyber hug for guessers!)** "Yep! We are going shopping! And you're going to teach me how to be Juliet!" She said, pouncing around everywhere as I watched her, dumbfounded. "But Utau is..." I said and she looked up with a funny face. "Yeah, but Yaya asked if she could be her understudy, Utau said yes but only for a little while, that I couldn't go on stage or anything." Yaya exclaimed. "Utau knows how to be Juliet, Yaya must know too!" I just watched, _seriously_. "And Utau will be joining our practice next week on Sunday, so make sure you come to the park!" She said and took out the script. I couldn't catch up, but being as intelligent as I am, I just nodded and smiled. "I think you'd make a great Juliet understudy, Yaya." She squealed and ran around me in circles.

"Scene 1..." She started babbling. I don't know how much time had passed but she got to a random scene number, "Scene... This is where Romeo and Juliet sneak out from home and meet together secretly!" Yaya said cheerfully. I just nodded, barely listening.

Rima's P.O.V:

I walked through the school gates, I hope I don't bump into... _Oh great_. Nagihiko. He was standing in front of the notice board, reading the article advertising our play. It read: "ROMEO AND JULIET! Utau and Nagihiko! PERFECT COUPLE!" And so on, my throat closed just as he noticed me. Nagihiko smiled crookedly, furrowing his right brow slightly. It made him look SO HAWT. Wait, no! I mean... well yes! NO! I did NOT say that. Nope. I just- "Hey." The flowing voice ripped me from my thoughts. I was seriously struggling with my thoughts, _What do I do! Don't LOOK at me like that Nagihiko! Gosh! _"Hi" I replied, the only thing that could possibly give me away was the glint in my eyes, so I turned away and started walking the opposite direction. "Isn't your class this way?" He asked. Damn. "How do you know that, stalker?" I questioned, glaring. Not meeting his eyes because that would TOTALLY give me away. He chuckled slightly, "No, I always go there too, plus, you're in my class." DAMN x2. "Whatever," I said quickly and walking swiftly away, aware that his caramel gaze was on me the whole time. This attitude of mine, went on for quite a while, even when an X-egg attacked me and Nagihiko went to defend me, I basically screamed for him to leave me be. Regret surged through me liked it was never going to end.

I woke to the sound of a very loud crow. And when I say very loud, I mean _very, very _loud. _Today's Sunday, _I thought groggily as I got out of bed at around 10:00a.m. Amu said that her Charas wanted to go to the park and Kusukusu REALLY wanted to go after that, so I agreed to meet her there. I quickly changed into some jeans and a frilly pink shirt, put an orange and yellow checkered headband on my head and headed off quickly to the park. I sat at the bench behind the fountain and heard voices behind the bush, a voice _awfully_ familiar, and went to investigate. Sure enough, the one talking was Nagihiko, and the girl? Juliet? Was Yaya. _HUH? _I screamed in my head as I peered at them from behind the tree. By that time, Amu had spotted me crouching, and snuck next to me just as quietly. How I was glad for that, I quickly nodded my head in greeting, the Charas floated away, out of range so Rhythm and Temari could not sense them.

Nagihiko was saying some difficult lines as Yaya stared down at him, batting her eyebrows. Everybody sweatdropped. _Juliet does NOT suit her... _"Scene ...!" Yaya screamed, "The KISSING scene!" She ran around like a ferret on fire, she acts like a little kid when they're parents kiss or something. Utau just smirked, SO _mature _about all this... "Ok Yaya, I'll show you how to do this," Utau said and made a 'Juliet' face. _"Romeo Romeo, Where art thy Romeo?" _(I know the story doesn't match up, I'm just doing bits I know about so please don't get mad at me!) Then Nagihiko stood from his crouching position, slowly. As he did this, a mischievous expression crossed Utau's face. She snatched up his collar and pulled her lips against his, he kissed back.

I held back a scream, I literally did, my heart seemed to stop- I found myself running- running for my life.

Nagihiko's P.O.V:

Utau kissed me, it was in the play after all. What I _didn't _realise was the eyes of my crush, watching me, right behind the tree. "Rima... RIMA!" I heard someone whisper furiously. Utau pulled away and smirked, clearly not hearing the whispers, and both her and Yaya walked away satisfied, their plan working perfectly from the start. Wait... did the voice say _Rima...?_ NO. I rushed to the voice, seeing a quite shocked Amu crouched behind the bush beside the tree, her eyes wide. "That way" She whispered, pointing to where Rima went. I nodded briefly, smiling slightly and running. She didn't smile back.

Rima's P.O.V:

I didn't mean to, I just couldn't stop them. _Why can't I stop? _I thought as tears poured down my face. I was between two grey buildings, in a small, thin corridor. I tried not so sniffle as I sat there, hugging my knees. "Rima...?" A soft voice sounded in front of me. I didn't bother looking up, I knew who it was. "I'm... sorry..." I moved just my teary eyes, watching his face turn sad. _Really, don't LOOK at me like that...! _I cried harder at his expression. "Wait! Rima hey, don't cry please!" Nagihiko touched my teary face and tried desperately to try to make me stop crying. Tears were falling so fast I had no clue how the world had still not flooded.

"Hey... do you... like me?" Nagihiko asked me, I couldn't say anything, I just stared at him. "You... sounded like you wanted me to get out of your sight." Nagihiko said, holding my hand in his. My eyes widened for a second and I managed to shake my head furiously. He sighed in relief, "Well... You are a hopeless actor if you can't withstand ONE kiss..." My head shot up and I blushed. "What?! Well... I guess it took me by surprise...? Yeah. It did. _Hmph, _It's none of my business who you kiss." I replied, huffing. "Oh really now?" He teased, but his eyes said otherwise. "Here, I'll walk you home." He said and helped me stand up, I sniffed and still held his warm hand, closing my eyes and floating for brief seconds, in my own little paradise. "Um... thanks" I said slowly and Nagihiko laughed slightly. "Well, do you want me to stay the night? You look pretty messed up." He teased. "Pervert..." I muttered before I could stop myself. "How am I a pervert? I was just worrying about you..." He replied, cocking his eyebrow. "Yeah true sorry" I said, apologizing for the first time. "Bye" I walked to the front door and closed the door swiftly, aware of the auburn eyes watching me straight through the door, just like x-ray vision.

I went to school normally again, my twisted attitude to Nagihiko altering slightly, stopping the whole rejecting thing, still being as stubborn as ever. Utau had an evil smirk on her face, but it disappeared as soon as she saw me talking to Nagihiko. Saaya looked smug, the expression was really weird though, like someone just fell in shark infested waters and was eaten right before her eyes. "It's almost the day of the play," Amu said after I told her a little about what happened the other day, she smiled and nodded to show she was happy for me too. "You sure you don't want to be Juliet?" Amu asked me hesitantly. "No, It's ok" I replied, my voice turning over, truthfully I haven't slept a wink thinking about what I should do, if I should confront them or hide like a little wimp. Unfortunately, I concluded with plan B.


	6. Chapter 6: Performance

**Bubble: Did you like it?**

**Rima: T.T**

**Nagi: ^/^ I wasn't quite expecting that...**

**Rima: T.T**

**Nagi: oh c'mon Rima... *Hugs***

**Rima: *sniffs* Bubble doesn't own Shugo Chara blah blah blah...**

**Nagi: Say it normally... *sweatdrops***

**Bubble: I'm REALLY sorry if you know Romeo and Juliet really well but I don't really know a lot about what happens in the story, I only know it briefly...so I'm sorry if I get stuff wrong... Oh yeah, and Seiyo Gakuen (the school) only does ONE kissing scene in the whole play, that is why it is such a big deal. (based on: Act 1 Scene 5) Thanks XD**

**Nagi: Please R&R! Love you xx**

* * *

_*flashback*_

_Unfortunately, I concluded with plan B. _

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Performance**

"Okay everybody! Let's get moving!" It was the day of the performance, everybody around me was jumping up and down in excitement, or shrivelling with nerves. I just walked around randomly until I got to the girls change rooms, I peered inside and saw Utau staring at herself in the mirror. "I hate this dress..." She was muttering. I walked away huffing, _none of my business _I thought as a blur ran past me, it was Nagihiko, he stopped when he saw me. "Hey Rima! What do you think?" He asked and turned around, my eyes widened, his grin did too. _He looks so... so...awful. _Just kidding. He looked SO hot I almost fell over. Actually, I _did_ fall over. "Wha- Rima? Do I look _that_ bad? Are you ok?" Nagihiko said and caught me, just as my knees touched the ground. "You...look..." I spluttered, trying to stand and failing miserably "c-cool..." Was all I could manage as Nagihiko's arms loosened around me and he laughed hysterically. He was wearing something that some very rich medieval guy might wear, frilly white sleeves and a dark navy vest with puffed shorts a similar colour as the vest, white long socks with shiny black shoes.

"Rima you are hilarious" Nagihiko said and rested his cheek on my head. "G-good luck" I said after a few minutes as he pulled away and headed back stage. "Thanks" He waved and disappeared. I was still sitting on the ground, my face crimson. Sighing, I got up and headed back, a little light headed, but couldn't bring myself to walk into the audience seats. I turned on my heel and walked back to the change rooms. "Rima! Perfect timing!" A lady with glasses said as I walked into the room. "I'm Sanjou, Kairi's sister and Utau's manager!" I nodded and she chucked a dress at me. "Wear it! I know you're not in the play but I think many people want photos!" She smiled and I just nodded and got changed. I looked spectacular, that's for sure. It was a medieval dress, a maroon one with puffy sleeves, a golden chain around my neck, little white ribbons on the collar and sleeves, at the ends of the dress too. I wore a black headband with a maroon ribbon. The dress had swirly patterns everywhere. It looked a thousand times better than Utau's dress.

I walked around, millions of cameras went off, I kept my cool until a guy shouted "It looks so amazing, you could be Juliet!" Then it struck me, the play had already begun, I didn't want Utau to kiss him. Everything seemed to fall into place quite quickly and awkwardly, I felt light-headed but strong minded at the same time. Before I knew what I was doing, my legs had done it for me, I ran, straight in, onto the stage.

Nagihiko's P.O.V:

The kissing scene, here goes... I had already started to say;

_"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"_

And now Utau was about to say her line. I don't want to kiss Utau... I wish Rima would just jump on stage or somethi- Wait. WHUT. I... didn't mean that literally... or did I? OMG. Rima. WHAt. Are you doing here? Rima had just jumped on stage, pushing Utau to the side so she fell behind the curtain, Rima was panting and looked quite scared, I must admit. But determination flared within her sparkling eyes. She looked beautiful in that dress, Utau was like a hedgehog compared to her now. Oh wow. Okay... I knew what to do, Rima was Rosaline but she didn't appear on stage, right? Romeo loved her at the start and described her beauty, I'd done that, with true meaning, too. _Oh great. _Now what do I do, pretend Rima was Juliet now? _Yeah. _

Rima's P.O.V:

Oh no... What should I do? I can't just talk modern and normally, and I don't know the lines! I should have looked up at least a little of the lines... Suddenly a red paper plane hit me on the head. "What the..." I muttered, aware of the audience staring at me I proceeded to open the letter as fast as I could. And looked at it.

It said;

_Ay, pilgrim. Lips that they must use in prayer._

_Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake._

_Good Luck! From Amu._

I looked at it with wide eyes, looking up to Nagihiko, I said "Ay, pilgrim. Lips that they must use in prayer." I said it clearly and loudly, picking up the mood again so that the audience would tune in.

Nagihiko's P.O.V:

She knows the words, good. That's enough. I saw the confident glint in her eyes, and replied to it. "O, then dear saint, let lips do what hands do. Then pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair " "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." She said.

Rima's P.O.V:

He replied! Good, I'm saying the right words... "Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take." Nagihiko then said, and kissed me, right on the lips. I was shouting in my head and the world buzzed away, but I melted anyway, only kissing back to the best of my ability. He pulled away whispering "Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." I kind of gaped at him, shocked, but happy. A round of applause blared in our ears, I turned to Nagihiko and hand in hand we bowed to the crowd and all of the cast followed. Utau glaring at us, Amu having a massive and satisfied grin on her face. I screamed and ran up to her, hugging her as tightly as I could. Nagihiko smiled and hugged both of us, Kukai joined, then Yaya, then Tadase, then everybody else was in the massive crowd of hugging. Except Utau, of course. xD

"Rima, can we talk?" Nagihiko said before winking and walking backstage to change. I gaped away while Amu laughed, "I knew you two liked each other" She said and I just shook my head stubbornly, she giggled. "You know Nagihiko asked you out indirectly, and you replied by kissing him back right?" I shook my head again, and ran off after hugging Amu again with a quick thanks. After I had changed I went to the audience seats, expecting Nagihiko. All I got was a face full of wet paint and dirty water. "You think you've won, just because you kissed Nagihiko huh?" Utau screamed in my face, I didn't cower, I just stood there in bewildered anger. I slapped her, hard. She yelped like a Chihuahua, falling to the ground dramatically. Fake tears formed around her eyes. "You ugly witch, I can see through those tears, not like they'd work in the first place. I can act WAY better than you!" I said kicking her. "Rima!" Nagihiko said and ran up to me, hugging me tightly. "I was late, I'm so sorry" He said. "I'm fine, don't, you'll get paint all over you." I said genuinely, pushing him away gently. "I don't care..." Nagihiko said turning to glare at Utau. "Next time you do that, I will character change with Rhythm AND Temari. You don't want to see that." He growled. I must admit Utau's terrified face made me laugh really loud afterwards. "I'll walk you home," Nagihiko said smiling at me. I nodded and took his outstretched hand as we started to walk home.


	7. Chapter 7: Love

**Bubble: That HAS to be my favorite chapter...**

**Nagi: I like it.**

**Rima: I like it.**

**Bubble: THANKSSS! Last chapter guys! Thanks a lot for following!**

**Nagi: Fridgethatbubblegum does NOT own Shugo Chara or Romeo and Juliet!**

**Rima: Please R&R!**

**Bubble: I LOVE ALL OF YOU! THANK YOU!**

* * *

_*flashback*_

_I nodded and took his outstretched hand as we started to walk home._

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Love**

Rima's P.O.V:

We got to the front of my house, and I turned to Nagihiko. "What... did you want to talk about?" I asked carefully, "Oh, it can wait till tomorrow, you'll catch a cold again." He replied smiling, but the glint in his eyes told me otherwise. He wanted to tell me NOW so badly that he could hardly contain himself. I wanted to make this interesting, so I turned and said "Oh, ok thanks for walking me home." With a bored expression I trekked down the path, turning slightly as I saw Nagihiko shift, his eyes were like; _NOOOOOOO! DON'T GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _**(T.T) **LOL

"Cool..." Nagihiko said and started walking. _Damn, we were thinking the same thing. Who's going to crack first?_ I turned abruptly to grab his wrist. "Fine you win" I said blushing furiously. "Come in, I do want a shower before we talk." Nagihiko had the most smug expression on his face EVER. I wanted to slap him, SO BAD. "Where's your parents?" Nagihiko asked casually. "Mum's out with friends, Dad works till midnight." I said and pulled him into the dining room. "Stay, and don't move." I said and he obediently sat on the cream coloured couch as I quickly got tea for him, threw him the TV remote and dashed upstairs to get into the shower.

Nagihiko's P.O.V:

Oh, I'm SO glad I didn't have to crack first, that would have been embarrassing, even though I'm positive she saw me wanting to tell her really bad. I thought about scaring her by going into her room at the last minute to make her freak out and say stuff like "What if I was _naked _or something!" Or something like that. That would have been cute, but I decided against it and decided to plan for tomorrow. How I was going to stop Utau from biting Rima's head off, and make sure that I make it clear that I... like her. Yeah, there's the truth. "Nagihiko" A voice rang through my thoughts and I moved my head towards the voice. "Hm?" I asked Rima, her hair now silky and shiny, wearing fresh clothes and the faint scent of strawberries wrapping around her once again. "Uh... you wanted to tell me something?" Rima asked cautiously again. "Did I?" I asked cheekily. "Yeah, you did" Rima said again. "You said-" I cut her off with a kiss.

"I know what I said" I smiled at her bewildered expression. "I wanted to tell you... The truth of _this_ Romeo's love."

Rima's P.O.V:

I just realised what he had done. He KiSsEd me! Aah! Ok... I liked it... "The _truth_... of _this _Romeo's love?" I repeated. "You like...?" I asked "You" Nagihiko said. I froze. "Really?" I asked, genuine tears welling in my eyes. "Yes" He replied. "Say it again then" I said, Nagihiko smiled crookedly. "I love you Rima."

* * *

I walked through the gates to school, happy. And when I say happy... I mean HAPPY! I have been doing bala-balance with Kusukusu since like... 5 o'clock this morning! I hummed out loud for the first time in my life. "Hey Rima!" Amu shouted. "AMU!" I screamed back. "I can guess what happened... You haven't even character changed! Well done!" Amu said happily. "I know I know I KNOW!" I squeaked. "Let's skip class and go buy crepes!" Amu shouted so the whole world could hear. "Sure thing! Oh... can I go get Nagihiko too...?" I blushed. "He he, you love birds!" Amu said patting my back. "Thanks" I mumbled and headed to the classroom to find Nagihiko. I found him and called out to him. "Nagihiko!" He didn't turn. "Nagihiko? NAGIHIKO!" I almost screamed, getting really close to him. He still didn't turn.

"Uh... Purple head..?" He didn't move. I continued to call him very awkward and mean names, he still didn't move. "Uh... Nagi?" Saying it made me blush and look down. When I finally looked up, I found his caramel orbs sparkling down at me, he touched a strand of my hair and pulled it, not hard, just hard enough for me to follow, moving closer until my face was at his chest and he hugged me with his other arm. "Call me that, or else I don't respond" I kind of glared, but nodded slowly. "O...k... N-Nagi. Do you want to skip class and go get crepes with Amu and I?" I asked and he smiled. "Sure" We walked to the front of the school and a luminous shadow erupted on top of us. "Where do you think _you're_ going...?" Utau roared, standing in front of us. Nagi moved to stand in front of me, tilting his head with a bored expression, crossing his arms, a bit like a gangster. I loved it.

A long, sharp katana-like sword appeared at his hand, cherry blossom petals dotted his long hair and ear muffs appeared around his neck. "Hey, Utau. How would you like to be cut into pieces and put into our crepes?" Nagi threatened. Utau backed away slightly, "You can't do that..." She hissed. Nagi took a step closer to her. "Oh but I _can_..." He walked really close and pointed the sword to her neck. "I am VERY rich and I can send you to another school, you'd probably like a _boys only _school, maybe? I could _murder _you and pay money to replace you." Nagi finished. By that time, Utau had fallen onto the ground and was presently trying to crawl away.

Let's just say the crepe was delicious, the best strawberry and cream I had tasted. I got a taste of Nagi's chocolate and banana one too. Just...indirectly.

* * *

**Bubble: Thank you so so so so so so so so sooooooooooooooooooooo much for putting up with me and my ranting, my absence for the killing 2& a half (?) days! And I'm REALLY happy I finished this! I am freaking floating right now. I love myself xD and you guys for reading this xD THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU A MILLION TIMES!**

**Rima: We appreciate you reviewing and Bubble will most likely write more and upload either once a day, or once a week, depending on a lot of things... but anyway.**

**Nagi: She WILL keep writing, and we can't wait either!**

**All: PLEASE R&R! IT MEANS A LOT!**


End file.
